Boțan Gabriel
See also: History of Rutanian Politics The party member, founder and leader of Rutanian Libertarian Party RLP from 4509-present. He is an active and fervent leader, strong supporter of libertarian ideals and convinced capitalist. He also founded on 4510 the Capitalist Coalition, a NGO that promotes Laissez-Faire. He currently takes part into a coalition called League of Labour. General History The future leader was born on the 20 May 4482, in a small family member of the middle class. He grew up with the idea that poverty is a natural state of human and the fact that there are rich people is a wonder. Growing up he met libertarian ideals and a 26 years tried to enter in politics. However he failed to do anything, inexperienced, without support and little to no influence, the leader had only perseverance, diplomacy and motivation, qualities that will help him in March 4509 to gain power and forge the Right-Wing Party, a nasty disorganized party. After a time, things settled down and the leader could show his many qualities as political leader. After 4511 the leader decided that his party will be RLP and that their stance will be a libertarian one. Currently is one of the most influential and active party leaders in Rutania, with ton of bills proposed and discussed, with a coalition created and a worldwide NGO that stands for people's freedoms through market reforms. Coming to power The leader had joint the party in its early disoriented beginnings, at that time the party was more like a joke, an unstable alliance between right-wingers. The leader had arose to power only through convincing members to form a coalition that imposed itself in the first election for the position of leader. As such, he started reforming and reorganizing the party. He brings order and peace inside the party, proposes bills that are mostly agreed by the party members and to this date, the leader is called "The Founding Father" of RLP. The party gone in an unknown direction, until 4511 when the leader decided that it will be a clear right-wing libertarian party, and not a chaotic illegible coalition between right-wingers. As such the good times started. The party succeeded in elections in 4513 obtaining a big chunk of the Peoples Assembly, exactly 91 seats in the Assembly of Rutania. Activism and activities The leader had been a prominent one, acting on all fronts for his party, coalition and organization, and for the people from Rutania of course. He is in the charge of a very important party in Rutania, the RLP. His activism begun from 4509 with his first bills, claiming to push the retirement age back to 65, to legalize gay marriage and other bills that proposed regulations on religion and adoption. Then from 4511 things will change, the incoming elections, the growing popularity for him, agreeableness and his fierce power to persist and reach his goals, proposing bills and acting, creating diplomatic ties and convincing people. Between 4511 and 4517, the party sees a growth not only in popularity and overall importance, but also on the impact on the nation and in forming a coalition of center-right. Also in this years the party grew and suffered. First raised through alliances, bills, seats and relations, then its decline between the infamous years of 4517-4520, when the party had suffered a lot. Dark hours as the party was looking to be torn apart. Defeats on all fronts made things worse, luckily with the solidarity and willingness to cooperate, the party members including the leader succeeded in being united and waiting for a new opportunity. As other parties crumbled and died out, while other started to just maintain a poor status quo, new parties such as Business Freedom Initiative, Rutanian National Congress Party and People's League of Rutania started forming a strong coalition with the Rutanian Libertarian Party, boosting the party's morality and success to new levels, thanks to the pragmatic and diplomatic leader, Boțan Gabriel. The organization will be called L eague of Labour. The party leader had begun a new bright era for the party, a golden age after the party rebuilt itself from the ashes of the collapsed coalition and general hardship for the party between 4517 and 4521. The RLP had been revitalized thank to the leader activism and the party members help, especially Cengher Rareș, the party co-leader, an important duty as well. The party leader had also succeeded in forming a new coalition with RNCP, BFI and PLR. There are great expectation for the upcoming years, as a new coalition formed,League of Labour, this time stronger than expected, created thanks to the leader's power to convince and his diplomatic initiatives. The Capitalist Coalition had also grown at record levels of 20 members active. Between 4521 and 4525, the party had recovered from the shock caused by proposing new bills, forming new alliances with other new parties and in general the growth of popularity of the party, promoting a more populist approach in order to gain a majority for the first time in history. The leader strove for new alliances that in the end gave results, a new stronger coalition. However one of the ex-allies returned, Hosian Democratic party of Rutania, and thus the past came back in leader's head. The relations couldn't be remade just like before. Also the leader, because of the new coalition, caused a counter coalition that will try stopping League of Labour from doing anything big. The party waited to see if a majority in the People's Assembly was achieved. Between 4525 and 4529 a lot have changed for the party as the leader entered in a new dawn of Libertarian government installed in Rutania, bringing new rules and big backlashes. In this time lot of things happened for leader. First would be that the party struggled at beginning, but now together with PLR passed lots of new bills. The coalition looked successful, with bright future for everyone, especially after liberals left Rutania. In this time, Leo Basu opened his own gazette expressing news from Rutania. Despite the beginning, things turned dark for Rutania and RLP. Gabi, the leader of the party cooperated well with PLR, but could not control the events in Rutania anymore. After the Cabinet was incapacitated by the resign from HDpR and then from BFI that left ultimately the Coaliton, the situation is turning bad for RLP and Boțan Gabriel. Also Leo Basu has big problems with his newspaper, as his headquarters are seized up and his stuff confiscated. But the leader is charismatic and will find a way out. A new headquarter for the newspaper had been set and leader made sure the current, the incapacitated and with deficit coalition pass the test of time making sure all members stick together in times of hardship. As elections close in, leader made a stubborn decision of breaking peace treaties and imposing embargoes on Dundorf, which recently due to communist rule, eliminated the Bundesrepublik, for which Rutania stands firmly. As such, from leader is expected a lot, the atmosphere is also highly tensed in Rutania. Parties starting in-fights between them despite PLR tried to make peace and compromises and being opened to discussions, as parts of Assembly and the Cabinet are empty and the government incapacitated by devastating events. But the bad time coma for Rutanian Libertarian Party RLP. as the leader was faced with post-4529 years. After a efficient but not well received lead of the nation by the coalition of League of Labour, the government held by RLP broke up and could not hold anymore. As BFI left the Coalition and resign the Cabinet, RLP was faced with serious trouble. The leader of the party could not gain lots of votes and in elections he lost. As such he tried to make a good Cabinet with other parties but did mistakes by rejecting a Cabinet that was also formed. This will make RNCP to have a reason more to leave League of Labour. The leader wanted for his party the Foreign Affairs. The situation looked good for RLP, as a new Cab looked to come without problem, with newly formed ties with RDP, ceased fire with HDpR for some moments and some understandings with IFA, the old BFI. But then things turned worse as leader faced an outbreak, tensions rose up again, stronger. The party decided to terminate relations with RDP on the basis that they have bad plans. This soon transforms into a big scandal shocking the whole country. The RLP did broke their reputation, loosing RNCP and loosing the Cabinet. The nation will enter a dark era. RLP leader was also captured for a short time by AFM terrorists, from which RLP gained support as compromising with them, but this turned out to be bad. The situation looked critical as the party almost collapsed. Leader could came back safe and retake the activity. After 4530 events, in which RLP resigned from the Cabinet, the country is safe and RLP coalition is also safe. The new government is still unstable and without RLP, being an effect of post-4529 rule of RLP, fragile and not truly lasting. 4531, the leader became first Kizenian president of Rutania. After this he struggled less, despite chaos and despair, times were more peaceful for Boțan Gabriel, as it was not in the opposition, however this years were characterized by poor acting from leader, as he got older and older. As president he did not done pretty much, except succeeding in improving relations with Beluzia and accept Kanjor neutrality. The new Cabinet is more stable, without RLP, other parties cornered RLP and other parties. In recent elections also RLP lost seats and the Capitalist Coalition started to crumble slowly. Category:Rutania Category:Libertarian political parties Category:Party leaders Category:Leadership Category:Politics in Rutania Category:Government and politics of Rutania Category:Libertarianism Category:Political parties Category:Rutanian politicians Category:History of politics in Rutania